The Most Important Need of All
by Nightcrawler8
Summary: A postepisodic, steamy vignette to Caught in the Act.


The Most Important Need of All

            Jay Bartlett leaned back against the chair he was sitting on and sighed with exhaustion.   It was nearly 2:00 AM, and his body was running on pure adrenaline.  The late hour added to the stress he'd gone through over the last two days had drained him more than he could have imagined.  Yet, Jay would not give in to his body's need for rest, not yet.  His heart wouldn't allow it.

            Jay pinched the bridge of his nose between the thumb and forefinger of his right hand as his mind replayed the events of the last two days, some of which had been relayed to him in the last couple of hours.  Two nights ago, he had been with his girlfriend, Hannah Valesic, at her boarding house.  There had been some heavy kissing at points during his visit, but nothing beyond that, as Hannah wanted to remain celibate until after she and Jay graduated from Oak Lake College and were married.  Jay had been reluctant to agree at first, but he loved Hannah with all his heart, and so he respected her wish.

            However, it seemed that fate had other plans for them.  Apparently, only minutes after Jay had left the room, a strange bullet-shaped object had crashed through the roof of Hannah's boarding house and imbedded itself in the floor of her room.  Hannah had let her curiosity get the better of her and she inspected the object.  Moments later, a green glowing insect-like creature had shot out from the opening in the top and into Hannah's face, throwing her backwards to the floor.  The creature then diffused into her body, and moments later, Hannah felt sexual urges completely beyond her control.

            She soon realized what the creature wanted.  It needed the energy released from the hormones of men who were willing to have sex with her so it could transform into something else.  Her love for Jay had been enough to stop her from using him initially, but she could not for others.  Her first victim had been her ex-boyfriend Carl, and she made the horrifying discovery that the creature absorbed the energy by absorbing the victims as well.

            Meanwhile, Jay had been completely puzzled at Hannah's behavior.  One moment, she had wanted to make love to him right in the library, and the next she was telling him to get as far away from her as he could.  Jay had been hurt, not yet realizing what had happened to his love.  Later in the day, he saw Hannah leaving campus in the car of David James, Oak Lake's starting quarterback.  He took off after them on his motorcycle, arriving only minutes later.  He was shocked to find Hannah lying naked in bed.  However, there was no sign of David.  In the few minutes before Jay's arrival, Hannah had absorbed David, though she'd actually had to strip naked to get him aroused enough.  Realizing that the creature was not done "feeding" yet, Hannah quickly turned Jay from her door.  Her love for him was strong enough to keep him away from her.

            Confused and angry, Jay waited until Hannah got in David's car and drove off before sneaking into her room for some investigating.  There he found the bullet-shaped pod that had carried the creature.  While there, he found David's clothes in a heap in Hannah's closet, and a bunch of messages on Hannah's answering machine from horny men on campus who had noticed the new Hannah.  In rage, Jay had picked up David's varsity jacket and thrown it over the machine.

            The next day, Jay took the pod to Professor Stein, his mentor, to whom he served as teaching assistant.  At first, Stein was skeptical, but agreed to analyze the green, seemingly organic residue inside the pod, while Jay tried to find Hannah, as he realized that something bad had happened to her.  Meanwhile, Hannah had found it harder and harder to control herself.  She had gone downtown and pawned herself off as a prostitute to attract new victims.  She had even gone so far as to try to seduce her friend Lisa, who had run from her after Hannah had tried to kiss her.  Hannah desperately willed the creature to leave her yet again, but to no avail.

            As Jay had finally spotted Hannah getting into one of her victim's cars, a Detective Barnett of the local police had come to him, asking questions about the disappearance of David James.  Barnett had gathered evidence that seemed to suggest that Jay, not Hannah, had been responsible for his disappearance.  Barnett threatened that Jay would be booked for second-degree murder if his fingerprints came back off of David's jacket.  Jay reluctantly agreed to accompany Barnett to the precinct, hoping that he could find a way out of this mess and that Hannah was alright.

            Meanwhile, after numerous tests and conferring with various colleagues, Stein had finally been able to confirm that the organic substance inside the pod was not of Earthly origin, as Jay had deduced from the scorching on the pod's exterior, although it was very close to human sex hormones.  Stein then went to a local newspaper, where he began to see if there had been any similar occurrences in the past.  At the same time, Hannah kept on attracting new victims, and Barnett was grilling Jay for information.  Jay firmly held his ground, refusing to let Barnett intimidate him.

            Finally, that night, the strange events finally came to a peak.  A street cop spotted Hannah downtown as she was seducing another victim.  The cop followed Hannah into an alley.  Upon hearing a man scream, the cop ran forward to the shocking sight of Hannah absorbing her latest victim.  The cop shot Hannah four times, and a green glow emanated from where each bullet entered.  Green, slimy fluid flowed from the wounds.  Unfortunately, while the cop had shot Hannah before she had absorbed her victim, only half of the man's body had remained, and he soon died.  Hannah managed to relay the basics of what was happening to her to the cop before she lost consciousness.

            Across town, Stein arrived at the precinct and relayed his findings to Jay and Barnett, who had just revealed that Hannah had been captured and taken to a psychiatric hospital.  As Stein gave his explanation to the still skeptical Barnett and the anxious Jay, the same street cop had come and told of what happened in the alley.  Upon hearing that Hannah had been shot, Jay immediately took of for the transport that would take them to the psychiatric hospital.

            During the operation, the doctors were astonished when Hannah's wounds self-healed.  As soon as she woke up, the head doctor managed to get everyone else out of the room.  Meanwhile, Jay, Stein, and Barnett had arrived, and the latter had locked the operating room's door, sealing the doctor and Hannah inside.  As Stein watched Hannah unsuccessfully seduce the doctor, he then realized that the creature needed willing victims, and that the doctor, knowing what she was, was too frightened to become aroused.  In a fit of anger, Hannah threw the doctor across the room with remarkable strength, and had pounded on the door until the creature had run out of strength, at which point she lowered herself to the floor and lost consciousness.

            As Stein revealed the possibility that Hannah might die if the creature did not get what it needed, Jay decided to try and save her under the premise of getting the doctor out.  Once he had done that, Jay had slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside.  He then went to Hannah and successfully revived her.  She was grateful that he was there, but pleaded with him to leave, as she did not want to hurt him.  Hannah told Jay that although the creature only needed one more feeding before it was done she would not allow him to die for her.  However, Jay convinced her that it would be safe, and picked her up and carried her over to the examination table.

            As Jay took off his shirt and Hannah lowered the top half of her hospital gown, revealing her breasts, Stein realized what Jay already had:  the creature was not looking for sex.  It was looking for love.  Meanwhile, the creature had finally left Hannah's body as their session of heavy kissing had given the creature enough energy to finish transforming.  As the creature vanished, Hannah had taken comfort in Jay's embrace, knowing that it was finally over.

            Jay shook his head.  The events were still so unbelievable to him, yet they had happened.  His mind was drawn back once more to when he and Hannah had been kissing in the operating room.  The feeling of her firm breasts pressing against his chest had given him a thrill along with the dizzying pleasure he was already feeling from her kisses, but most of what he had felt had been her love for him, just as he was sure that she had felt his love for her.

            Barnett had had the hospital strictly cut off from media exposure, although no news teams were expected to be investigating.  He assured Jay that the radical events that had transpired would not be released to the public any time in the near future.  Hannah had been detained for some quick blood work.  Stein had assured Jay that any extreme abnormalities could be detected within a couple of hours.

            That brought Jay back to the present.  He was sitting in one of the hospital's waiting rooms, waiting for the results to come back.  As though in response to his thoughts, a nurse approached him and said, "Mr. Bartlett?"

            "Yeah, that's me," Jay said as he stood up.

            "The doctors asked me to give you the results of Miss Valesic's blood work," the nurse said.  Smiling, she continued, "I'm happy to say that the results cam back normal, and in addition, as Miss Valesic seems to be relatively calm, she's free to go."

            "Can I see her?" Jay asked.

            "Sure," the nurse answered.  "She's waiting in room 534, down the hall, in the last room on the right."

            "Thank you," Jay said as he walked off in the direction the nurse indicated.  He paused when he got to the door, and then knocked softly.

            "Come in," said the soft, familiar voice.

            Jay smiled and opened the door.  Inside, he found Hannah fixing her hair in the mirror.  As her eyes met Jay's in the mirror, she smiled warmly and turned to face him.  "Baby," she called softly, opening her arms to him.  Jay walked forward and thankfully pulled her into his arms as she wrapped hers around his neck.  For a few moments, the lovers simply reveled in their closeness.

            "Are you ready to go?" Jay asked after a minute.

            "Absolutely," Hannah answered with a shy smile.

****

            Jay closed the door to Hannah's room and leaned back against it.  He almost unconsciously rubbed at the back of his neck.

            "You look really tense," Hannah remarked.

            Jay walked forward from the door and sat next to Hannah on her bed.  "I guess I am," he said.  "The last couple of days have been...stressful, to say the least."

            Hannah looked at him with tear-filled eyes.  "I'm sorry," she said in a choked voice.

            Jay immediately pulled her into his arms as she cried.  "Oh, baby, I didn't mean it like that," he said as he rubbed her back.  "It wasn't your fault."

            "I just...what you went though..." she sobbed.

            "No," Jay said firmly.  "Don't blame yourself.  You fought so hard to protect me.  I understand that."

            Hannah raised her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes.  There she saw love, all for her, only for her.  "I love you," she whispered.

            Jay smiled and wiped some tears from her cheeks.  "I love you, too," he whispered back.  Hannah leaned in, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately.  As they kissed, Jay felt Hannah's hand wandering toward his groin, and he instantly pulled back.  "What are you...?" he began.

            "We came so close to losing each other, Jay," Hannah said as she stood up.  "It was our love that saved us in the end, and right now, I need to feel as close to you as I can.  I need you to love me, Jay.  Please."

            Jay regarded the petite girl who was now standing in front of him.  He knew the promise she had made had been important, but she was right.  The next time something interfered, maybe there wouldn't be a way out, so they had to take advantage of the time they had.  Giving her a small smile, Jay said simply, "Okay."

            That was all the permission Hannah needed.  She took off her shoes and unzipped her dress, and let it fall to the floor, revealing all of her womanhood, as she had left her black underwear set behind with one of her victims.  As Jay's eyes took in her body with an admiring stare, she grinned at him, and said, "Your turn, baby."

            Jay quickly shed his clothing, and Hannah licked her lips when he had finished.  She stepped forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily.  She felt his hardness pressing against her stomach and she moaned.  Hannah broke the kiss and gently pushed Jay backwards so he fell across her bed.  Hannah quickly climbed on top of him before he could move and straddled him.

            "Are you sure about this?" Jay asked cautiously, still unsure of her thoughts.

            Hannah smiled brightly and nodded.  "I want to do this, Jay.  I need to feel you inside me, to feel how much you love me."

            Jay smiled up at her, and Hannah slowly lowered her hips.  Her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of Jay being inside her.  She began to rock her hips, and it wasn't long before both of them were moaning with pleasure.  Hannah could feel sweat trickling down between her breasts, evidence of the exertion of their lovemaking.

            Jay leaned up and began sucking on Hannah's right breast.  Hannah arched her back and cried out at the feeling of Jay's tongue on her nipple.  "God, Jay, that feels _so good_," she groaned.  She then gently pushed Jay back down and nibbled on his earlobe, and she was rewarded with some extra moaning and groaning on his part.  All the while, Jay and Hannah were grinding their hips against each other, building the pleasure.

            After several minutes, Hannah could feel her orgasm coming.  Her thrusts became more violent, and she screamed, not only from the physical pleasure, but from feeling Jay's love for her.  At the same time, she felt Jay's release inside her.  She looked down at him as their violent motions ceased, and she knew that he had felt her love for him as well.

            Hannah reluctantly slid off of Jay, and the two lovers shifted in the bed until they were lying lengthwise, spooning and panting.  As Jay finally allowed the mounting exhaustion he had felt to overtake him, he leaned forward and kissed Hannah's ear before whispering, "I love you, Hannah."

            Hannah turned over and kissed Jay softly before replying, "I love you, too."  Jay wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  The two lovers fell asleep in that position, content with the knowledge that their love had saved them, and would endure.

THE END


End file.
